Micro Uzi
|unlock = 19 |slot = 3 |wtype = 10 |type = 3 |price = $418,000 |mag = 32 |max_ammo = 224 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 44 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 76 |concealment = 29 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 1.85 |reload_max = 2.6 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 3.85 |hipfire_s_max = 2.98 |hipfire_m_min = 4.2 |hipfire_m_max = 3.33 |recoil_v_min = -0.1 |recoil_v_max = 0.6 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 |int_name = baka |ammo_b_max = 12.32}} The Micro Uzi is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added as part of the Yakuza Character Pack. Overview The Micro Uzi is a highly concealable submachine gun with a monstrous fire rate. However, this combination of firepower and concealability comes at a price; the Micro Uzi is terribly inaccurate and difficult to control, especially in fully-automatic mode. Furthermore, its range of modifications that can increase its accuracy and stability are fairly limited, it even lacks the option for a sight. However, the Micro Uzi can easily find a niche for either loud or stealthy builds, either as a close-range bullet hose or as a fast-firing silenced weapon. Compared to the accuracy of its big brother, the Uzi, the Micro Uzi instead trades quality for quantity. It not only has a higher rate of fire, but also has a larger ammo pool, though its high rate of fire ensures it will burn through its ammo reserves quickly. It can easily clear a room full of SWATs with a sweeping burst, though care must be taken to aim for the head when facing Maximum Force Responders. Even when fully modded for performance, the Micro Uzi is still remarkably concealable. It also possesses three unique suppressors, the Spring Suppressor, the Maki Suppressor, and the Futomaki Suppressor. The Maki and Futomaki suppressors harm the Micro Uzi's concealment, but in return give the weapon a sorely needed Stability boost. The Custom Barrel also gives a small boost to its meager accuracy, giving the weapon some degree of precision. Even with these upgrades, however, the Micro Uzi still suffers at medium to long range; close range is where this weapon excels. Summary Pros *Extremely high rate-of-fire *Highest ammo pickup of all automatic secondary weapons *Highly concealable by default, remains largely compact after being modded *Very fast reload *Unique suppressors that boost stability *Largest total ammo capacity of all automatic secondary weapons *Excellent close range crowd control capabilities Cons *Below average base damage per shot *High fire rate burns through ammo reserves very quickly **Coupled with its fast reload, users may find themselves burning through their ammo pool alarmingly fast *Is terribly inaccurate and unstable prior to being modded *Limited range of modifications *No sight option *Steel sight view is slightly canted ("Gangsta style"), which can be disorienting Tips *Acing Fully Loaded both grants the player an extra magazine to use while remedying the weapon's horrifying ammo consumption. This marks the Micro Uzi as one of the very few non pistol weapons to be granted a full extra magazine when using Fully Loaded. *The Micro Uzi's remarkable base Concealment allows it to work well with a Sneaky Bastard-Low Blow Basic Dodge build, even when fully-modded. *If using the iron-sights of the Micro Uzi prove to be disorientating, consider attaching a gadget to provide a laser. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Stock= -point increase to Concealment, this mod actually added .}} Skins Uncommon= Micro-Uzi-Chikara.png| +4 Stability Micro-Uzi-Hati.png| +4 Accuracy MicroUzi-Royal.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Micro-Uzi-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The was named after , a mythical wolf or "warg" of Nordic mythology and a son of . Trivia * The was based on the eponymous ultra-shortened version of the regular Uzi. **Removing the stock and switching to Single Fire will turn the Micro Uzi into an , the semi-automatic only civilian version of the Micro Uzi. *The three unique suppressor mods for the Micro Uzi are named after various styles of sushi rolls relative to their sizes. **The Futomaki (太巻, lit. "thick, large or fat rolls") is the biggest and longest of the three. **The Maki, being essentially named after a short futomaki, is the median of the three. **The Spring is the shortest and smallest, being named after the diminutive springrolls. *The Micro Uzi is one of several weapons to retain its real name when implemented into the game, and one of the select few to have it incorporated verbatim. *The Micro Uzi was imported into the United States by the Philadelphia-based Crosskill Armament. *Reloading the Micro Uzi shows no bullets in the magazine when the charging handle is cocked. *The Micro Uzi gains an underbarrel mount when a gadget is installed. *Along with the Buzzsaw 42, Jacket's Piece, and Kross Vertex, the Micro Uzi's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. Coincidentally, it is also the second to be a heister's signature weapon. *Internally the Micro Uzi is called "Baka", which means "idiot" in Japanese. Gallery 2015-08-28 00003.jpg|Inventory preview of the Micro Uzi (Left side). 2015-08-28 00002.jpg|Inventory preview of the Micro Uzi (Right side). ru:Micro Uzi Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:SMGs Category:Yakuza Character Pack DLC